1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip-chain module of rolling unit, and more particularly to a receiving device for receiving rolling elements, which is applied to rolling units such as linear guide way, ball screw and linear rolling bearing. Normally the rolling unit is applied to mechanical, electronic, automatic equipment, semi-conduct device and the likes.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The receiving device for receiving rolling elements of prior arts generally can be divided into two categories: first one is an independent individual receiver, and another one is a receiver made up of plural independent individuals. As shown in FIG. 11, wherein the slide block 11 is mounted onto a rail and slides thereon, which is interiorly provided with a plurality of rolling elements 20 and between every two neighboring rolling elements 20 is provided with a single receiver 30 so as to prevent the rolling elements 20 from striking with each other. It is time-consuming to assemble this rolling unit by alternatively inserting the rolling element and single receiver in the slide block, furthermore, the receivers and the rolling elements are coupled with each other closely, such will cause interference in the rolling of the rolling element.
With reference to FIG. 12, which shows a receiver made up of plural independent individuals, wherein the receiver 31 is made up of plural independent spacers 311 linked together by a flexible chain 312, so as to confine the respective rolling elements 20 in the intervals between paired neighboring spacers 311. The method of making this kind of receiver 31 is by putting the rolling elements in a mould and made by plastic ejection moulding, the material and the ejection moulding machine should be high quality, thus the production cost is relatively increased. Furthermore, due to the special manufacturing method, the receivers and the rolling elements are coupled with each other closely, such will interfere in the rolling of the rolling element.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chip-chain module of rolling unit.